I've Got A Big Heart
by EnigmaFire17
Summary: Sealand has had enough of England not accepting him, so he runs away. A short oneshot of how he meets his family. (A tiny bit of SuFin, but mostly about Sealand.)


'I've had enough! That jerk England will never accept me as an equal and will never recognize me as a country!' Sealand thought to himself, thick eyebrows pushing together in anger. 'I know! I'll just leave that jerk and then he'll have to accept me when he realizes how useless he is without me!' The small nation's frown turned into a great big grin at the thought and he climbed aboard is ramshackle nation. He set a course for north, not really knowing why, or even really caring, he just wanted to get away from the oppressive older nation.

Sealand sailed on for quite a few days in the icy North Sea, not even realizing as an oncoming storm began to push him off course.

The winter storm blew fiercely, chilling the boy nation to the bone, the waves peaked ever higher, sloshing icy chunks onto the metal deck. Sealand tried so hard to keep his beloved nation afloat, plugging every hole as fast as he could and bailing out the icy water until his arms finally gave out. Spirit crushed and having lost all hope, Sealand blacked out and fell into the icy blackness, his last thought: 'How I wish England could have accepted me. I may be small, but I've got a big heart.'

He awoke to pain, sharp pain in his back and head. As things slowly came into focus, Sealand realized he was on a rocky beach, pebbles digging into his back, arctic water lapping at his ankles. He was also aware of a warm wetness on his face and turned his head to see a small white dog lapping at his cheek.

"Gah! What-?" He sat bolt upright, startling the small dog. His head pounded with the sudden movement and the boy rested it in his shaking hands. As he sat there, he did not notice the two people walking up behind him.

"Hanatamago, come back here!" Finland yelled as his small dog took off toward the rocky coast, clearly interested in something along their usual walking path. Finland jogged to keep up with his dog, Sweden behind him like his shadow as always. The shorter of the two came to a grinding halt, causing the much larger nation to bump into him. What had stopped the Finn so suddenly was what had distracted Hanatamago earlier, it was a small boy, half dead by the looks of it, washed up on the shore. Finland watched as his dog woke up the child and saw that the boy was not yet dead, very alive actually. The Finn turned to his husband and whispered "I think he might be a country, nobody could have survived those frigid waters for more than a few minutes, and by the look of things, he's been out here for hours! Sve, we have to help him." The smaller blond nation took off before the Swede could stop him and cautiously approached the boy with his head in his hands.

Sealand looked up when he saw a shadow appear overhead. He turned his whole body to see who had approached him. What he saw shocked him. It was another country, he couldn't tell which one since he had never been to any world meetings, but he could just tell. He smiled at the small man who in all actuality wasn't much taller than himself. "Hello there, I'm Finland!" Came the bubbly greeting from the newcomer. "Who are you? Oh, where are my manners? You must be freezing." He pulled off his white fur trimmed cloak and wrapped it around the boy's smaller frame. As he stooped down to do this, Sealand got a good glimpse of the giant of a man behind Finland and stiffened immediately. Finland too, stiffened as he thought he had somehow hurt the boy, but then chuckled as he saw what had really frightened the boy. "Don't worry. That's just Mister Sweden, he won't hurt you." He bent closer to the smaller nation's ear, "He's actually a big softie, but has trouble communicating because of his expressions. He's really very nice." The Finn whispered. "Now," he said, pulling the nation up to his feet, "would you like to come with us? Our home isn't too far away and you're very welcome to stay there as long as you like! I would like it very much if you would come, I think Hana would like it too." The sweet little dog yipped up at the two at the mention of her name, little tail wagging. Sealand looked up into Finland's purple eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I rather think that sounds like a good idea! My name is Sealand by the way. I may be small, but I've got a big heart…and a family now." The two smaller nations walked hand in hand back to Sweden's home, the bigger nation following slightly behind, smiling at his wife and new son.

**A/N: Just something I threw together after watching a SuFin AMV, figured I'd give it a shot and show how Sealand met his family. Hope you liked it (review if you want)!**

**~EnigmaFire17**


End file.
